


AA

by xingtiantian



Category: d5 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingtiantian/pseuds/xingtiantian





	AA

一方生病  
代班砍头December 24, 2018  
“阿嚏——”  
当威廉缩在被子里打了第七个喷嚏，裘克还没回来。脑袋昏昏沉沉的年轻人眯着眼看房门了半晌，才百般不情愿的伸出只手拿床头的纸，光溜溜的胳膊探出温暖的被窝，威廉冷的一哆嗦，又废了好大勇气才探出第二次。

嗓子痒痒的咳的发疼，鼻子也堵起来，哈巴狗似的半张着嘴换气，又无法避免的口渴。打喷嚏打不出来就只能干巴巴的流眼泪，威廉给自己塞好被子，心里默默数。

1001，1002……  
混蛋裘克怎么还不回来。

 

裘克还没进屋就闻到空气里淡淡的味道，看来生病的Alpha呆的并不舒服。一推门就看到他那小兔崽子窝在属于他的半边床上撅着个嘴睡的似乎并不舒服。怀里抱着他的枕头难得没睡的四仰八叉。估计是冷了，整个人缩成一团，头埋在枕头里，时不时哼哼唧唧两声。裘克听了一耳朵，果不其然，又在骂他。  
被子蹬到脚边，裘克翻了个白眼捡起来给他塞好，昨天小兔崽子用行动解答了他“为什么有人睡觉蹬被子却不会感冒”的疑惑。不是不报，只是时候未到。

往外抽枕头的时候威廉被吵醒，懒懒的掀开眼皮看了他一眼，哑着嗓子叫了声“裘克”又没了下文。  
“嗯。”裘克坐在旁边伸手拨他额头上的碎发，贴在上面想感受一下温度想来确定兔崽子是不是发烧了。他的手凉，贴在滚烫的额头上，威廉可能觉得舒服了，下意识蹭了一下。蹭完就后悔了，被子一拉连耳朵尖都不给裘克看。

裘克也愣，兔崽子几乎全部精力用来跟他唱反调，很少做这种类似于撒娇的动作。怎么说，比他想象中还要讨人喜欢。  
脸上爬上点温度，裘克抬手摸了下鼻子，顺着床头滑下去把人捞到怀里，下巴靠在头顶轻轻的蹭。“我陪你一会?”  
“……嗯。”

裘克抱他抱的紧，让他枕在手臂上，另一条胳膊捆着腰，腿也搭在身上，威廉给他抱的一动不能动干脆往怀里蹭了点。

被子是软的，裘克是暖的。热乎乎的让迷迷糊糊的人昏昏沉沉又想睡觉。  
额头抵在裘克肩膀，鼻腔里全是他的味道，威廉咂么着嘴觉得这味道比平时还要浓点，即使堵着鼻子也依旧清晰。卷发的Alpha笨拙的想用信息素安抚他难受的伴侣。

有没有脑子?拿哄Omega那一套对他。要知道，对Alpha而言另一个Alpha的味道简直是最恼人的玩意儿，天知道如果换个人敢在他面前卖弄信息素，威廉一定会把他揍趴下让他哭着喊妈妈。

而现在他眼皮太沉只想睡觉。

为了让睡觉不喜欢穿衣服的兔崽子睡得更舒服点 ，裘克早早的就把自己也扒光，皮肤贴着皮肤睡在一起，可这人吧，脱干净了就容易冲动。

生病让威廉体温比平时还高，嘴巴呼出的气体带点湿热的水分，一下一下喷在胸口，裘克就觉得什么地方隐隐约约有点要干坏事的征兆。

艰难的动了两下，被威廉一巴掌按回去，怀里的人不耐烦的撩起眼皮瞥了他一眼。“你他妈能不能别乱动。”

也不知道是因为嗓子发炎还是睡得太久，年轻人清亮的嗓音带上明显的哑，带着鼻音闷闷的猫爪子挠心似的痒。

裘克爪子摸上威廉后颈，一脸严肃的开口。  
“艾米丽让我给你发发汗。”  
“什么?”  
“嗯!”  
“啊?”

嘴唇贴上去，口腔也比平时温度更高。威廉干的起皮的唇被裘克舔的湿湿的反射着水光。舌头纠缠在一起，刚刚上任的呼吸器官被堵住，威廉被亲的脑子发昏大有下一秒就要窒息的错觉。

一巴掌甩在后背，威廉扣着小丑先生肩膀有一下没一下的抓。他总嫌弃裘克爱咬人，现在自己抱着人家脖子啃的倒是欢。

裘克摸他后颈上的腺体，那的敏感程度不亚于直接脱他裤子耍流氓。威廉动作顿了一下，早就乱了的呼吸这下更不成样子。他把下巴靠在裘克肩上，侧着头啃他，手往下乱摸。

“要做就快点。”

裘克分开他的腿让他跨坐在身上，生怕他着凉病情加重非得一被子蒙在他身上。一手搂腰一手扩张，冰凉的凝胶很快被体温暖热。粘糊糊沾在被子上留下湿乎乎一个痕迹。

裘克托着他屁股进去的时候威廉没撑着一下子坐到最里面，下意识在他斜方肌上留下一个带血的牙印。裘克疼的呲牙觉得他这时候可一点也不像生了病的。

动了几下威廉骂了一声嫌累，死活不愿意自己动了，裘克只好抱着他翻了个身把人压在身下。被子蒙在身上，阴影里抬着腿抽插的时候看到威廉通红的眼眶伸手够他脖子要亲，俯下身回应被一口咬在喉结，裘克很没良心的想，小兔崽子要是能多病一会儿就好了。

 

可惜事与愿违，第二天他还没醒，威廉便爬起来对着镜子往脖子上贴绷带，那有一大片青紫和牙印儿。他还记得上次不小心被那位年长的女性看到这些痕迹，被很严肃的警告不要沉迷欢爱。想到医生小姐强硬的把他按在地上治疗的那股狠劲儿，威廉觉得还是不要激怒她的好。

至少表面上做个乖宝宝。

披散着一头卷毛的小丑先生睡得迷迷糊糊觉得身旁的位子空了出来，拧着眉毛的伸手摸了两把，那只有惨留着体温的被子。脸埋在枕头里眼都懒得睁开，拖个嗓子嚷，“小兔崽子?藏哪去了?”

“别他妈乱叫!”直到脖子上缠着绷带的年轻人露半个身子出来威胁，后者这才闭嘴，抬胳膊冲他招招手。“过来陪我睡觉。”

“滚开，老子今天值班。”  
“别啊，”裘克歪着脖子露出脸眯个眼看他，“你可真是个拔屌无情的混蛋。”

“我拔你妈呢!”暴躁的年轻人也顾不上迟不迟到，冲到床边就要揍人，猝不及防被拉了一下，跌在小丑先生结实的怀抱。“啧啧啧，小兔子你好粘人啊。”

“滚，给老子放开。”  
“唔…”小丑先生换了个姿势抱着他的腰，脸埋在颈窝里拱，“呆在这吧，我生病了。”  
被子掉下去，威廉只能看到裘克线条漂亮的脊背和脖子上明显的一圈红肿。也不知道真的假的，小丑先生声音真的带着浓浓的鼻音。  
“真难受?”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“……”

“行吧，等我请假，你这对着Alpha发情的混蛋。”  
“嗯……”裘克伸舌头舔他喉结，感受到那因为主人紧张而上下滑动一下，哼笑一声叼着咬，“你不也是吗?小混蛋?”

“……少废话。”


End file.
